


Magic

by eduolian



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: 《The End of Time》结尾架空，平行宇宙设定，与第八季无关。





	1. Chapter 1

　　宇宙是奇妙的，她总是出乎你的预料。Doctor冲上前去抱住Master时他完全没有想过这样一种可能，时间锁的能量不可思议的治好了Master垂死的身体。恢复健康的Master在Doctor怀里挣扎个不停，Doctor还没来得急高兴他们被剩余的能量卷进去未知的空间，Rassilon那张讨厌的脸在他们面前逐渐消失。Doctor感到这股能量没有将他们带回Gallifrey，而是将他们扯得越来越远。在一片白光中，在没有TARIDS的情况下，Doctor依旧死死地抱着嘴里还在嘀咕脏话的Master殉情了。  
　　哦，不，是穿越了！  
　　  
　　躺在地板上的Master先醒了过来，他首先发现了一件让他高兴的事情，鼓声没有了！其次，发现了一件让他讨厌的事情，Doctor的一只手还搭在他的胸前。Master嫌弃的把Doctor的手推开站了起来。匆匆扫视了一下四周的环境，周围的布置像极了Doctor的TARDIS，但又有不同。室内是蓝紫色的，像极了之前那个明亮算酸橙黄色的TARDIS反色之后的效果。控制台正中心的能量也不是蓝色，而是血一样的红色。整个环境昏暗且诡异。Master并不讨厌这样的配色，他饶有兴致的在控制台上琢磨，很快这些按键的位置也和正常的TARIDS不同，几乎是相反的位置。Master研究了一会儿，打开了显示器迅速浏览了一些文件，他发现这里物理定律和他所知的存在差别。虽然并不是很大的差别，但是几个最重要的常数的差异足以使整个宇宙被改写。这不是他的宇宙，聪明如Master，他立刻意识到了这点。紧接着，他感到了前所未有的兴奋。  
　　“Master！”Doctor也醒了，正从地上爬起来。Master这才发现他脸上的伤也都没了，这让Master有点失望，他更喜欢Doctor脸上受点伤的样子。Doctor转了一个圈，和Master一样在控制台捣鼓了一阵子，然后睁大了眼说：“我们在TARDIS里！但是又不在！！”  
　　“用不着你这么大声喊出来，我早就发现了！”Master回了他一句。  
　　没等Doctor再开口说什么，一阵节奏缓慢却十分有力的掌声突然响起。Doctor和Master同时顺着声音看去，一个裸着上半身的男人出现在门口。此人像是欣赏了一出好戏一般边鼓掌边晃着腰走向Doctor和Master。男人停在他们两人面前。他顶着一张和Doctor一样的脸，胸毛和胡渣简直不能让人移开视线。  
　　“WHAT!!!？？”Doctor和他的伙伴Master都惊呆了。  
　　“这应该是我的台词，有这样跑到别人家里来还毛手毛脚的吗？”半裸的Doctor把Doctor和Master从头到脚扫视了一边后说道。Doctor有点难以置信的看着另一个他。明明是同一张脸，这个人却散发出来很像Master身上的那种危险味道。而那个头发怎么乱成那个样子，胡子也没有好好的修过，胸毛也和他的不相上下。看起来很没有品味的黑色皮裤怎么穿得那么低！该死的，这个看起来没节操的家伙脸上吊儿郎当的笑容让他十分恼火，视线还一直停在Master身上！Doctor冲上前去揉着另一个自己的头发，嗅了嗅他的味道，抬起他的手仔细看了看掌纹和指纹，最后含住了手指尝了尝，Doctor的脸色暗下来了。他不得不十分不情愿的接受一个事实——这个人的DNA和他完全一样。  
　　“没想到我这么热情，手指好吃吗？”另外一个Doctor说，Doctor甩开了他的手。  
　　“看来我们是掉进了一个平行宇宙。”Doctor转头看了看Master。  
　　“更像是镜像宇宙。”Master靠在控制台上发表自己的高见，“不管是什么宇宙，你看起来都这么愚蠢，Doctor.”  
　　“我可不愚蠢，亲爱的Master~”半裸的Doctor反驳到。他眼神锐利，像在盯着猎物一样注视着Master。Master倒也不在乎，用挑衅的笑容回敬过去。他们对望的眼神让穿着西装的Doctor感觉自己仿佛撞到了仙人掌上一样。  
　　 该死的！Doctor在心里骂了一句。  
　　“我们得想个办法回去。”Doctor站在两人中间，试图阻隔他们的眼神交流说，“我是说，我们并不属于这里。呆在这里会影响到……”  
　　“但宇宙都没有因为你们的出现而发生问题。不得不说有点可惜。”另一个Doctor插话道，“我很希望你们能在这里呆上一段时间。对你们来说，这里可是个充满惊喜的地方啊。你说是不是,Master？”  
　　“那是当然。”Master说。他一开始就对这里产生了浓厚的兴趣，又开始在控制台边上转来转去。片刻，他像是想起来了什么深吸了一口气，可他没有获得想要的气味。Master问道：“另外一个我呢？他在哪里？”  
　　另外一个Master。Doctor同样也在想这个问题，他望着另外一个自己此刻脸上的笑容。那毕竟是另外一个自己，Doctor熟悉那个笑容背后的暧昧和巨大信息量。对方朝着他轻轻点了点头，似乎一切都在另外一个Doctor的掌握之中。他胸有成足地说：“他会来找我，穷追不舍，直达宇宙的尽头。”  
　　额，这听起来果然很熟悉。Doctor有种莫名的安慰，他望向Master希望他的Master能做出一点反应。Master只哼了一声。  
　　“只要你们住在我的TARDIS里不久就能看到他了。如果你们想回去，自己想办法咯，我可是很忙的。”另一个Doctor打开控制台下面一个盖子，不知道从哪个旮旯角里拿出一个应该是装着酒的瓶子喝了起来。TARDIS里安静了一会儿，Master看着这个Doctor喝酒，他的喉结随着入喉的液体而运动着。Master觉得他又饿了。  
　　“有吃的吗？”Master问。这句话代表着留下的意愿。  
　　“当然，我可从来不饿着自己。”这个宇宙的Doctor舔舔嘴又摸了一把嘴边的液体说：“你想吃什么都行~”他们在某种程度上达成了一致。  
　　Doctor真的一点也不像在这个地方长留！这两人的对话越发刺激着他飞快计算着回去的方法，Doctor认真地想着方法却忽略了已经勾肩搭背往厨房走去的两位时空领主。  
“等等！！”Doctor咬着牙追了上去。

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

　2.  
　　食物丰盛，如果忽视那些奇怪的颜色的话称得上是色香味俱全的美味佳肴。Master不在乎那些颜色，他抓着一大只鸡吃着。Doctor则没有那么好的胃口。  
　　“你找一件衣服穿一下好吗！？”Doctor对着桌子对面的自己说。按照另外一个自己的就餐安排，本来是Master坐着他的这个位置，Doctor他可不想吃饭时这两人还在眉目传情，他抢先一步一屁股坐上去占领了椅子。所以现在他就和自己面对面坐着。照镜子的感觉并不那么有趣，尤其是对方还光着上半身露出胸毛的时候。Doctor试图用眼神警示对方，对方只顾喝着绿色的液体。  
　　“我很想听听两位的经历，正好可以用来抵消这顿饭钱。”喝着酒的Doctor说。  
　　Doctor忍住了想粗口的冲动说：“没什么好说的。”  
　　“啧啧，我真无法理解另外一个自己怎么可以这么羞涩，别告诉我你在床上也这样。”  
　　Doctor涨红了脸。“哈哈哈哈。”Master笑了起来，像是被戳中了笑神经，笑得一口气差点喘不上来。这个宇宙的Doctor给他递去一杯酒，顺便拍了拍Master的背想了想说，“那我改变一下游戏规则。我允许你们先提问，我作答。然后你们提问，我来回答。一共三个问题。这样交换信息对你们来说不算吃亏。”说完他又坐回自己的位置把腿往空着的桌子那边一翘。他望着对面的Doctor，等着他提问。  
　　确实有一个必须问的问题。Master瞧见了Doctor那张恢复了严肃的脸。他知道他在想什么。每个平行宇宙会有相同的地方，也会有或大或小的差别。  
　　“Gallifrey在吗？”Doctor问了，他还是问了。Master没有感到意外。  
　　“Gallifrey？当然在。”翘着腿的Doctor说，“出乎我的预料的问题。让我来想想，从你吃惊的眼神和带着喜出望外还有松了一口气的表情来看，你们的宇宙里Gallifrey已经不存在了。而亲爱的Master似乎陷入了不怎么愉快的回忆。我猜测，不是另外一个我就是Master直接或间接导致了Gallifrey的毁灭。”  
　　时空领主不能在这个宇宙弥补本来世界的遗憾。哪怕它如此的诱人。  
　　“你可以问问你自己，Doctor。”Master不知道他是对着哪一个doctor说。得到答案的doctor紧闭着嘴。  
　　“不需要。轮到我提问了。”Doctor依然翘着被紧身裤包裹着的瘦长的腿，往杯子里面续满了绿色的酒，问:“我是个好人吗？Master？”  
　　“是的，你好的不得了，是个毁灭了我们母星的大好人。”Master用着夸张的语调回答。  
　　“噢？你做了我想做没有做到事情。我该向你敬一杯。”Doctor举着酒杯朝他对面的自己示意。桌子另一头的Doctor阴沉着脸。  
　　“该我问了。”Master咬了一口鸡腿说，“那我是个坏人吗，Doctor？”  
　　“不，你实在太好了。这让我很苦恼，Master也许你能劝劝你自己不要那么护着人类和试图重振已经衰败腐朽的Gallifrey.”这个宇宙的doctor皱了皱眉眉头说完喝了口酒。  
　　“人类是我最讨厌的种族，”Master的嘴角上扬。  
　　“赞同。”Doctor晃了晃杯里的酒。他们已经开始觉得惺惺相惜。  
　　Master拿起一只鸡翅边吃边想着另外一个自己会是样子。见到像Doctor一样的自己他会不会有想杀了他的冲动？  
　　“我的问题。Doctor，你爱他吗？”这个宇宙的Doctor指着正在吃鸡翅膀的Master问另外一个自己。被指着的人停止了咀嚼。  
　　置身事外的提问者乐意看到自己为这个尖锐的问题而纠结。这个Doctor显然和这个宇宙的Master的关系不清不楚，否则他也不会问这样的问题。穿着西装的Doctor有种被人放在案板上剖析的感觉。他无法克制自己想象如果回不去，这个Doctor和他的Master一起生活的场面，这太让人难以接受了。他沉默着，沉默着。  
　　“一直爱着。”Doctor忽然意识到自己上次对Master说过这话的时候是好几百年前。他注意到了Master的视线，四目相对，又移开了视线。Master扔掉鸡翅膀，开始吃起了鸡腿。另外一个Doctor仰着脖子大笑了起来，“我就知道，这实在太有趣了~看你们两个，像小孩一样，哈哈哈哈！”  
　　Doctor想很有耐心地等待对方笑完再问最后一个问题，但是面对自己他失去了耐心。Doctor的屁股离开了他占领的椅子，他笔直笔直地站在餐桌旁向对面的自己说：“用你的TARDIS带我们回去。”  
　　笑声停止了。就像被打断的歌剧，华丽的吟唱停顿时连音乐也消失了。  
　　“不。”他把斩钉截铁的回答甩给了两位外来的时间领主，失去了声音的笑容没有一丝衰减。  
　　这个表情，显然是在骗人。Master的直觉告诉他。  
　　“信不信由你们了，”这个毫不在意地Doctor说，“轮到我了，最后一个问题了。Master，你愿意和我一起旅行，一起统治宇宙吗？”  
　　重量级的问题“轰”地砸下来。这样的邀约才在不久之前出现过，Master差一点同意了，差一点点。现在另外一个Doctor在另外一个宇宙重新上演这出戏。这让还站着的Doctor心中涌起了一股暴力冲动，这冲动在这句话从对方口里说出来的瞬间成型，涨满，然后消散。  
　　当时，Master确实差一点就要答应。只是鼓声敲碎了他没说出口的YES。那个YES碎成渣渣掉在心底，现在也还是渣渣的形状。统治宇宙，和Doctor一起统治宇宙！这个Master肖想了几百年的夙愿，一下子近得触手可及。两位Doctor都在等Master回答，却是期待着完全不同的答案。  
　　“我……”愿望要成真的时候，Master犹豫了。  
　　一阵奇怪的类似死亡金属摇滚的歌曲响起打破了愈发紧张的气氛。这个宇宙的Doctor几乎是跳起来的离开自己的位置。神色紧张，下一秒又恢复镇定。他跑出了餐厅，迈开长腿向控制室快速移动。Doctor和Master连忙跟上去，刚才的问题被抛在了一边。  
　　“打开游泳池！！”跑到控制室的Doctor一边拉下一个操纵杆一边说。TARDIS控制台前面的地板分开了，里面升起来一个不大不小的立方体。随后TARDIS的也门打开了。只听得“噗咚”一声，有什么东西掉进了装满了水的立方体里。立方体缓缓降回到了地面和地板处在了同一水平线上。紧接着，一只手从里面伸出扒住了地板边缘，一个人湿哒哒的男人吃力地爬了出来。  
　　“Doctor……”他咳了两口水，抬起头软绵绵地喊着这个名字。这个人是Master，至少他和Master有一样的脸。  
　　“WHAT！？”两位穿越者再次发出了惊呆了的感叹。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
　　这个Master穿着普通的西装，白衬衣，淡褐色的头发。湿漉漉的刘海贴在额头上。水顺着他的脸滑落，在下巴上聚集成小水珠然后颤悠地滴落在衣服和地板上。他精疲力竭的眼底还潜伏着没被打垮的倔强，此刻他非常需要一条干毛巾和一杯热咖啡。  
　　湿了全身的Master看到两个Doctor和他自己也是满脸的震惊。他掏出了音速起子对着他们扫描。看到下扫描结果后更吃惊了。他们不是机器人，都是货真价实的时空领主。穿着西装的Doctor和穿着黑色套头衫的他自己身上有不属于这个宇宙的粒子。Master大概明白了所以然，转而质问起这个宇宙的还没有穿上衣的Doctor：“你又捅了什么娄子！？”  
　　“你哪个眼睛看到是我做的？”Doctor摆出无辜脸，耸了耸肩说，“跳楼自杀好玩吗？”  
　　“跳楼？”穿着西装的Doctor提出了疑问。Master注意到了这个doctor，眼睛一下子亮堂了。他从没看过Doctor穿棕色的西装，而且还穿得那么好看！刘海翘起得老高，却浑然天成得可爱。直觉告诉master他可以对这个人说真话。  
　　“我被这里他扔到了2006的地球,成了一个人类警察。接着又被扔到了1973当警察。然后我又回到2006，差点就要精神错乱。直达前十分钟跳楼前我才意识到自己是谁。”他回答。  
　　Doctor感同身受似的对他投向了同情的目光。如果说同类之间可以互相嗅到味道，他现在的感觉一定和刚刚Master看到这个宇宙Doctor时一样。  
　　“你的tardis呢？”穿越者Master问。他瞧瞧这个自己，一副人畜无害的摸样，浑身上下都是破绽，还有看起来很好欺负的眼神。Master没想到自己的脸还可以这样可怜兮兮、毫无防备的看着他的Doctor。他感到一阵厌恶！  
　　“我的tardis在地球，要定位才知道在哪里。你们是被他从平行宇宙绑过来的吗？”master很好心的询问，他担忧这两个平行宇宙的访客被他的Doctor抓起来虐待。不过观察到他们的衣服穿得很整齐，谢天谢地，应该没有发生什么不可挽回的事情。  
　　“不不不，我们也不知道怎么过来的，反正就这样过来了。”Doctor说，“Master？”他在问这个看起来纯良的Master。谨慎的、小心的，带着试探性的问：“你，喜欢地球？喜欢人类？”  
　　“当然！”Master带着雀跃的语调立刻回答，“人类很奇妙，虽然有时候傻了点，但是他们的探索精神……唔……”还没说完，他被一条从天而降的毛巾盖住了脸。这是另一个Doctor扔过去的，“停止你们恶心的对话。”他冷冰冰地命令道。  
　　听起来怎么酸呢？Doctor忍住了笑说，“特地打开游泳池救人，不得不说这确实是我的作风。”  
　　“我不允许我的对手死于跳楼自杀这种愚蠢的方式。”另一个Doctor说。  
　　“你一直在监视我。”这个宇宙的Master插话道。这是一句陈述句，但他说着像是疑问句。  
　　“监视我的敌人是天经地义的事情。你应该感谢我，否则你重生了还呆在地球上落得被人类同化成了傻子的下场。”  
　　“那都是因为是你把我丢过去，还把我的TARDIS藏起来了！！”  
　　“你天天追着我，我都替你感到累。让你歇歇懂吗，做时间领主要懂得享受。”  
　　“如果你不是一天到晚要毁灭宇宙，我用得着这么天天追着你吗！？”Master把头上的水擦了擦，气冲冲的把毛巾扔在了地板上。  
　　“你这个白痴，那是我的新毛巾！”这个宇宙的Doctor几乎是吼了出来。大家的视线聚集了这条毛巾上，这才仔细观察到上面的图案。那个紫色的卡通图案，怎么那么眼熟呢？穿越的两位时空领主同时在心里想着。在一旁观看的Master被这种弱智的，像是乐在其中的情侣吵架般的对话给雷到了。刚才是谁说他和Doctor像小孩子的，这话明明就是在形容他们自己。  
　　他们也是自己！这真是一点也不好笑！  
　　Master一个跨步走到头发已经没有在滴水的Master面前，一把揪住对方的衣领露出恶狠狠的表情说：“你和他睡过了吗？”后者露出了惊恐马上又变得羞涩的表情愣在那里用沉默代表了肯定的回答。他眼睛湿润得像在雾气里，睫毛上还沾着的小水珠抖了抖。持续揪住对方的衣领，对方湿热的呼吸掠过他的脸。Master不确定有没有想杀了这个自己的冲动，他做了一个并不艰难的决定，他吻了上去。  
　　“YOOOOOOO~”  
　　“WHAT!”  
　　两位Doctor同时发出了不同的感叹，之后他们面面相觑。另外一个Doctor丝毫不觉得尴尬，他评价道：“你热情奔放的Master实在很合我的胃口~~咱们做个交易……”  
　　“STOP!想也别想！！”Doctor立马制止了对方继续说下去。虽然不想去想象，但他的脑海中自动生成了这个自己和他的Master在一起的影像：两个时间领主手拉着手让地球离开了他的太阳；Dalek哭着被他们追得到处跑；Gallifrey原因不明的陨落了；尖叫四起的星际战争；宇宙大爆炸；时间终结……最后图像播放结束，屏幕上浮现THE END几个字样。然后他坐在电影院里看完这一切，这里的Master坐他旁边落下了眼泪……  
　　提案被拒了的Doctor摊了摊手，他可不会就这样放弃了。“你真是一点也不懂得什么叫享受~”他说着，把陷入脑补中的Doctor拉回了现实。那边两位Master还吻得热火朝天，一丝坏笑爬上了他的嘴角。他扯过这个外来的Doctor领带把他拉向自己，迅速吻上去。滋味不坏。他想。但他还没撬开对方的嘴，这个自己就推开了他。  
　　“还没扯平~Doctor~”这个宇宙的Doctor笑着说。  
　　对面不远还在接吻的两位Master被这突如其来的一幕打算打断了进一步的动作。一时间，四位时空领主你望望着我，我望望你，脸上都带着难以言喻的表情。  
　　“你们必须马上回去。”短暂的静默后被强吻的Master说，“你们出现在这里已经打破了平衡的，如果……”  
　　“不。”这里的Doctor和穿越来的Master异口同声道，他们走到一起，击了下掌示意，一拍即合。剩下的Doctor和Master组成了一对。  
　　现在，局势变得复杂起来了。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
　　要回到自己的宇宙，TARDIS是必不可少的。  
　　暂且不论这台TARDIS现在的能量是否足够打开两个宇宙间的缝隙。四个时间领主，二对二，四双眼，现在全部瞄准了TARDIS的控制台。气氛变得紧张。  
　　这台TARDIS真正的主人熟练的在控制台上移动着手指，按动着按钮。西装的Master马上意识到了什么，跑过去想阻止他时Doctor已经按完了最后一个按键得意地说道：“亲爱的，你太慢了，我已经调成了生物识别模式。”  
　　这个宇宙的Master有些不甘，他说：“你忘记了，这里还有一个你，Doctor.”  
　　“你当我白痴吗，我当然知道。我只是为了让你不能动我的TARDIS~Master~”Doctor双手撑在控制台上俨然一副我的地盘我做主的模样说，“还有另外一个我，我不会给他时间熟悉我的TARDIS”皮裤Doctor把手伸进自己的裤子口袋里，因为裤子太紧了他费了点时间才掏出音速起子对着另外一个自己。这个宇宙毕竟不是穿越者熟知的世界，聪明伟大的另外一个自己也需要时间去知晓新的物理常识。他胜利在握。西装Doctor也想掏出音速起子，他在上衣和裤子里摸索。糟糕的是，里里外外的口袋都翻了个边也没找到音速起子。情况似乎不妙。  
　　“我也有TARDIS，Doctor.”Master说，“我能告诉这个Doctor怎么用你的TARDIS去找我的TARDIS.”Master和穿越来的Doctor互换了下眼神。  
　　“那也得你有机会说才行哦.”穿越来的Master不知道从怎么一下子窜到另一个他的背后。左手圈住了对方的脖子，右手捂住了他的嘴巴，在这个自己的耳边低声絮语了几句，然后他起抬头灿烂得笑着问道：“我再使点劲儿，你说他会不会重生了？”虽然Master没有指名问哪个Doctor，但是他们心知肚明。

　　哪里有拿自己当做人质的？！  
　　两个Doctor都感到了有点汗颜。  
　　可不能不承认眼前的场景意外的和谐。一张脸，迥然不同的两种味道，这两种风格叠加在一起让这一幕变得更加美味。举着音速起子的Doctor手稍微偏离了位置，脑海深处曾经妄想过又马上忘记的场景浮出了水面，他分神了。被瞄准的Doctor抓住了这一刹那的机会，冲上前踢掉了对方的音速起子想抓住对方的手。对方当然不是省油的灯，不仅灵敏地躲开抓捕了，还踢着脚想反击。西装的Doctor一边躲闪着对方试图对他两腿之间某个部位展开的攻击，一边思考着怎样要他听话。  
　　这个自己的，碍眼的，白花花的肉就在他眼前晃呀晃呀。  
　　对方裸着上半身，弱点就摆在眼前。  
　　“FUCK！！！！”只听见一声痛苦又愤怒的咒骂，这个邪恶的doctor的好几缕胸毛随风飘落在tardis的地板上。  
　　“你这个变态！！FUCK YOU!!!”裸着上半身的Doctor双手交叉护着自己的胸口嚎叫起来。震惊的模样似乎是在说明没人对他做过这样的事情。  
　　“我之前就说过，要你穿上衣服！”西装的Doctor为他终于扳回了一成笑着。穿着皮裤的Doctor看到对方和自己一样的脸上的笑容，他气急败坏得一阵乱踢，丝毫不懂得收敛。两位Doctor在控制台边上扭打在了一起，毫无形象可言。  
　　挟持人质的Master刚才邪魅的一笑了变成了嘴角的鄙夷抽搐。他的完美计划再一次被打乱了。原本他打算挟持这个讨厌的，软弱的Master让他闭嘴好让他的Doctor打消操纵TARDIS试图离开这个宇宙的念头，然后他再将Doctor绑起来，就像之前把他绑在椅子上一样。这次绑在操作台上一定更加让人愉悦。可事态总是朝着和他预想的完全相反的方向像脱缰的野马一样奔跑着。Doctor的又一次脱离他的控制，但他还钳制着另外一个Master。现在不算完全被打乱了计划。Master想。  
　　追着整天想要搞破坏的Doctor到处跑这种事情没有耐心和实力可是做不到的。这个宇宙里常年从事这项艰苦但不乏乐趣的工作的Master并非表面看起来那般柔软好推。他被捂着嘴一动不动，实则暗地里却不动声色地观察着眼前的局势。Doctor们已经转移阵地开始在地板上进行没有什么破坏力的肉搏。邪恶的Master的注意力被精彩的打斗分散掉了一部分注意力，以至于他有稍稍放松了左手上的力道。虽然这个宇宙的Master被挟制，但他不是动弹不得。而且他也有音速起子。他想着，右手悄悄地靠近自己的西服口袋。  
　　“老实点。”Master发现了另外一个自己的小动作，他锁紧了对方的脖子。对方难受得唔了一声。Master放开了他的嘴，转而抓住了他想搞小动作的右手。可是他没有更多的手去制止另外一个Master的左手了。  
　　目的达到了。因为音速起子实际上在左边的口袋里。西装Master用左手肘往后推了一下对方，然后很快从口袋里抽出了起子朝着控制台的下方射出金色的光线，如同有什么短路一样的声音伴随着一丝火花突然同时出现在两位在地板上打斗的Doctor旁。Doctor们停手了。但我们的Master生气了，伸手打掉了对方的音速起子想钳住他的左手却被对方躲过。两个人在争斗中扭也成了一团滚到了地板上。邪恶的Master在上方压着另外一个自己。这情况别提有多诡异了。他们对视了好一会儿，躺在地板上的Master摸着对方的脸。在上方的Master即便是此时是亲眼看到也仍然觉得难以想象自己会有这种神情。对方的眼里没有疯狂，眼神温柔却并不柔弱，有点像一个人。他突然好奇，这个宇宙的自己是否能听到鼓声。  
　　Master没有多想便将额头抵在了另外一个自己的额头上。对方没有开防御，也有可能是自己和自己之间不存在防御。

　　没有鼓声。什么声音也没有。

　　转瞬而逝的失望掠过Master的心头，这点情绪被另外一个Master敏锐地捕捉到了。  
　　“我听得到，你的鼓声。”这个宇宙的Master闭着眼睛说，“很遥远很遥远，几乎难以辨认，那些曾经从时空裂缝传来的声音……困扰你的……迷惑……恐惧，还有……”  
　　“住嘴。”Master离开了另一个Master的额头命令道。对方并没有被震摄住，似乎还想说什么，刚刚张开嘴巴，Master就捏住了他的下巴。这时，旁边的Doctor们已经气喘吁吁地张着腿坐在地板上，望着他们的朋友和敌人。  
　　“我建议，我们坐下来好好谈谈再继续。”说话的是胸毛少了好多的Doctor。不知是什么让他突然改变了主意。他又艰难的从皮裤后面的口袋掏出了一根揉得变形的烟就着TARDIS正在冒着小火花的线路点起了火。吸了一口烟，他揉了揉乱糟糟的头发说，“还要来点酒，各位。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
　　突提议休战的Doctor只花不到了一分钟的时间把TARDIS的线接好。他捡起被Master扔在地上的毛巾搭在肩膀上冲着大家摊了摊手。大家都站了起来。他的Master看样子有些不相信他。  
　　“时空裂缝。”Doctor说。他脸上痞气的笑容褪去，转而变得正经。如果他穿上棕色西装和风衣再换双球鞋，刮刮胡子，洗掉眼妆，给刘海上点发胶那就和穿越过来的Doctor难以分辨了。“裂缝是一切的开始。”他说着望向另外一个自己说。他的Master担忧的看着他。没有人去厨房拿酒。Doctor他吸了一口手上的烟，重重吐出紫粉色的气体，他看着缭绕的烟雾缓缓地说：“我也有一个关于裂缝的小故事。”  
　　  
　　年幼的时候，我曾去观看原始裂缝。  
　　时间裂缝是一切不安定的因素。它们与时间密为一体却时时刻刻想要撕裂时间。每个未成年的时间领主需要去凝视它，承受凝视它带来的痛苦，这样才算上得上成年。我和Master被安排在同一天去观看原始裂缝。对我来说，这并不是考验和测试，而是和Master的游戏与比赛。成人礼那天，本应该在我前面去看裂缝的Master没有达到观看的标准时间就跑出了下来。我就知道他是个妄想着超过我的胆小鬼，成天喊着我的名字在我屁股后面吵吵嚷嚷。Master一脸惊恐的看着我。我忍住了想去捏他脸的冲动，  
　　“你要输了，蠢蛋。”我只这么说了一句。Master拉着我想阻止我，我甩开了他的手，在老头们的带领下前往原始裂缝。我向山顶爬去，每走一步变感到裂缝在渐渐靠近我，不是我走向它，而是它扑向我。我着魔般迈着步子，在悬崖的的边缘停住了脚步。浮在虚空中的巨大镜面像注满了漩涡的巨大瞳孔注视着我。我被它攥住了。  
　　只看了一眼，我只看了一眼。四周的声音全部都消失了。裂缝仿佛有生命一般，它拽住了我，将我拖入黑暗。我在虚无中跌落，看到了无尽黑暗中像血管一样蜿蜒复杂的脉络。看宇宙在裂缝中痛苦的翻动。裂缝是活的，它是活的，所有的裂缝都是活的，它们张开大嘴在吞噬这个宇宙。  
　　我看到了Gallifrey的末日，看到了我将她送入永恒的烈火中燃烧至一丝灰烬都不剩下，我还看到Master和Gallifrey一同消失……  
　　

　　“我看到了你，Doctor.”他说。对方愣住了，像是被人拿着锤子打了一下脑袋。“我要毁掉它们，所有的裂缝。”这个宇宙的Doctor继续说。  
　　“这么多年你只正在做一件事情——摧毁宇宙，”这个穿着湿漉漉西装的Master说。Doctor瞧了对方一眼，满不在乎得哼了一声继续抽烟。他对两位穿越而来的时间领主耸耸肩，用有点滑稽的腔调说：“他以为我有妄想症。”  
　　“是有精神病！哈哈哈！！”夸张的笑声，来自穿越而来的Master。他大笑着走过去，几乎贴在这个Doctor身上，他呢喃道：“我命令你，向我展示你眼中的裂缝。”Master并不是在催眠，但这句话的每一个音调都像有魔法一样动人且带着不可抗拒的力量。而这位有妄想症的Doctor兴致勃勃地吹了一声口哨，利索地扔掉了手上的烟，抓住了眼前Master的衣领将对方拉向自己，眼看他们就要额头贴额头了。  
　　“住手！”Doctor冲上前去扯Master，硬生生分开两人站在他们中间。他挡在Master身前，神色凌然，脸上所有柔和的线条都消失了。他向另外一个自己发出警告：“别打他的注意。”  
　　“病友要交流一下感情。对吧，Master~”Doctor乐呵呵地说道。他探了探身体望向被另外一个自己挡在身后的Master，还举了举手示意。  
　　“让他们回去。Doctor.”站在一旁的Master手里握着音速起子看起来没有放下戒备。“我相信你看到的，但那些并没有发生在我们的宇宙，Gallifrey还在，Doctor.你没有必要在四处摧毁裂缝，也没有必要摧毁……”  
　　“得了。Master，我要修正这个宇宙，让那些丑陋不堪的伤口从宇宙里消失。”Doctor继续说，“这个Master，这个完美的你差点就死了。他们到这里来并不是意外。”  
　　“是你做的。”被带到这个宇宙的Doctor很快明白这点，“为什么？”  
　　“我是不是很善良？”被质问的Doctor反问道。“瞧我，Master!”他转头对这个宇宙的Master露出一个灿烂的笑容说：“我拯救了另外一个我们，还是我们理想型的对方！”接着他又重新对着另外一个自己说：“我在恰当的时机毁掉了一个裂缝帮了一把你们。这下我们都可以做出完美的选择！这么难得重新选择的机会，你还想回自己的宇宙，神经病！！”  
　　“你看看这个我，一本正经，摆出一副老好人的姿态，和你半斤八两。忙着照料那些愚蠢的猴子，就差就把自己打扮成神了送他们吃香蕉了。你就别再追着我了，去找他玩吧。Master.”Master紧紧地抿着嘴。  
　　“这不是你的目的。”还挡在两人之间的Doctor说，“你能通过裂缝看到我们宇宙，看到我所做的事情，你……”  
　　“这就是我的目的！重新选择！我只能看到你们的定点，白痴！”另一个Doctor声音洪亮，几乎是吼了出来，“问问你的master，想不想和我一起建立新的宇宙。或者问问你自己，如果他从来没有听到鼓声会是怎样。哦，一个善良，充满爱心，和你一样热爱人类和地球的Master。他不再想着要统治宇宙，他会心甘情愿地和你一起旅行，这不是你想要的吗？Doctor.”

　　这段话像是从喇叭里播放出来的，词语被放大，清晰、嘹亮，激荡在空气中。在变得凝重的气氛里酝酿的东西让在场的人都感到了一丝压抑。重新选择？即使是时空领主也没有办法回到自己的时间线上再次做出选择。每一个犹豫的刹那，每一个难以抉择的时刻，每一个选择分裂的世界，每一个感到后悔的瞬间，每一条裂缝，每一个自己，每一个对方……  
　　曾经在某个一瞬间产生的念头现在被毫不留情地揪了出来放在了被无影灯照射着的手术台上。它们无处遁形，发出了曼长的呻吟。  
　　如果对方真的是自己期望中的那样，我甚至不会站在这里看到我自己。  
　　“我不会再追着你了，Doctor”打破沉闷的是这个宇宙的Master，语气坚决而忧郁像在生死离别。他毅然走到三个人面前，收起自己的音速起子望向他的Doctor说：“你带着你完美的Master去重建宇宙，你自由了。”  
　　两个Doctor吃了一惊，双眼圆睁。倒是另外一位Master镇定依旧，他开口问另外一个自己：“你在打什么注意？”  
　　“我累了。”Master说道：“但我必须和这个Doctor坐着我的TARDIS一起离开。”他指着刘海翘得老高的Doctor无可奈何地笑了下。  
　　


	6. Chapter 6

6  
　　这其中一定有阴谋。  
　　感觉像是被发卡的Doctor看着顶着一张人畜无面容正向他提出分手的Master，这个总是在最后关键时刻突然出现破坏他英明神武计划的时空领主不会就这么简单决定离开。他还要带着另外一个自己，这怎么可能就仅仅是要离开？这个宇宙的Doctor心中充满疑问，他盯着他的Master，试图从对方的眼神中捕捉到想要的信息。对方没有移开视线，闪烁的双眼被忧愁的阴影遮盖了一些光芒，但仍不失美丽。Doctor爱这个眼神。对方眼底还藏着他看不透的顽强的东西，这让他好奇而且永远不会腻烦。  
　　“离开的我TARDIS，正合我意。”接着他在控制台上按起按钮。  
　　我们的大好人Doctor用一副难以理解又似乎可以理解的复杂表情瞧着这个自己，他长大嘴巴，夸张得就像许多肥皂剧中围观情侣吵架且不明真相准备劝架的亲友。他差点就要说：喂，你这个白痴，你不能这么做，你怎么能这样就同意了这段话时另外一个Doctor猛地拉下操纵杆，控制台随之轻轻的晃动起来。这台TARDIS像他的好姑娘一样也发出了熟悉的呼呼声。他们跳进了时空的漩涡，只有一个人知道目的地在哪里。“瞧，我没拦着他。”操作着控制台的Doctor好似在对另外一个自己解释。而他身边的Master看了看显示屏上的坐标露出笑容。  
　　不一会儿，震动和声音都停止了，他们已经着陆。  
　　“你们可以走了。”我们邪恶的Master抢在这个宇宙的Doctor的前面宣布道，他摊了摊手，架势就像他才是这里的主人。他的Doctor没有动，又瞪大了双眼亮出了他的招牌表情。另外一个Master倒是没有迟疑，上前拉住了他想牵手的那位Doctor。后者愣了一下，迎上了这个Master的眼神，他看得出来对方下定了决心要离开这里。Doctor在心中叹了口气，这里的时空领主们做决定没有考虑别人想法的习惯。他没想去改变这个Master的决定。也没法推开这个Master的手。这仅仅是因为出于好奇心，他想。  
　　“你们现在、立刻、马上离开我的TARDIS。”在控制台边上的Doctor声色俱厉的下着逐客令。  
　　“和我一起走，Doctor.”一心想要离开的Master挽着Doctor的手说，眼神湿润带着一点楚楚可怜。Doctor的两颗心脏顿时都漏跳了一拍，他支支吾吾道：“这个，哎，我是说……”  
　　眼瞧着这两位周围的空气开始泛出粉红色泡泡，邪恶的doctor和master同时蹙眉，做出了一副难以忍受的表情。Doctor蹲下身去，从控制台下面不知道什么地方拿出来一把体积很大的激光枪递给了他身边的Master。后者心神领会，接过抢瞄准了他们前面不远处的两位。  
　　“我数到三，如果你们还没不走，我就开枪了。”Master把抢举了举说：“我可不会像对面某个胆小鬼一样犹豫不决。”被瞄准的Doctor露出了担忧的神色。   
　　他不能自已的开始脑补：从这里上前，一脚踢飞他的Master的抢。  
　　Master数了1。  
　　再把另外一个自己暴打一顿，接着把他和自己的Master分开绑起来。  
　　Master数到了2。  
　　再和这里的Master一起逼他说出回自己的宇宙的方法……  
　　Master就要数到了3，没有人怀疑他不会开枪。  
　　另外一个Master拉着还在发呆的Doctor三步并作两步跑到了门口，TARDIS的门自己打开了。Doctor看到他真正的Master放下了抢笑着对他说了什么，还没看清就被拽出了TARDIS。红色门在他眼前重重的关上。一眨眼的功夫，TARDIS就消失了。此时，Doctor无比想念属于他的、完美的、蓝色的TARDIS。  
　　“又回到了这里。”Master说。Doctor转过身来，眼前的景色并不那么陌生，他们在一处空地上，周围是被拆掉的建筑废墟。可以肯定他们在地球上，位置应该是在欧洲某处。  
　　“1973年，曼切斯特。”Master十分肯定的补充道。  
　　“恩，我也看到了。”Doctor指着不远处一大块“曼城高速即将完工的”广告牌。“你之前说，他把你丢到这里？”  
　　“也不完全是，这个说来话长了……你知道，变色龙系统，人类，Sam Tyler.曼城警署的督查。醒来的时候我就在这里，感到一切都莫名其妙。”  
　　Doctor拍了拍Master的肩膀表示安慰和理解。犹豫了片刻他问：“但是你不应该在TARDIS选好安全的时间和地点后再变成人类吗？”  
　　“是的，但是被你，不，是另外一个你发现了，他破坏了我原定的计划。我本应该是去2006年的曼彻斯特做一个总督察避避风头……”  
　　“避避风头？”Doctor惊讶地问。Master用苦笑了代替了回答。突然他想起来了什么，急忙拉着Doctor跑到了一处废墟的背后蹲下身。Doctor刚想问他，差点就要发出“WHAT”的第一个音，Master立马用左手捂住了他的嘴，同时竖起右手食指贴在嘴唇上轻轻的嘘了一下。Doctor张大了眼睛点了点头。Master这才放下了捂住Doctor嘴巴的手。他们同时警惕的探出脑袋瞧着外面。  
　　一个男人，从地上爬起来，长得和身边这位Master一模一样，穿着黑色的皮外套，米色衬衫。他正一脸茫然，耸头耸脑的环顾四周。对于在这个宇宙不到一个地球日的时间里看到三位Master，Doctor不感到震惊。毕竟在他的宇宙不久前他还看到全地球的人都变成了Master的脸呢，和那个相比这简直是小儿科。  
　　“那是我，人类的Sam Tyler刚到这里的时候。”Master在Doctor的耳边小声说，“我不能让他看到我。会产生谬论。”  
　　“或许他把我们扔到这里是希望能产生谬论……”Doctor说，“你知道接下来你要做什么，我们完全可以避开那个你。”  
　　“是的，我，不，我是说他一会儿就会离开然后去警察局。”Master点点头说。在外面Sam Tyler已经往远处一辆黑色的车旁走去，他和另外一个在此巡查的警员交谈了一阵子后跑开了。两人看到对方离开都松了一口气。  
　　“现在，我们得去我的公寓！”Master从废墟后“唰”地一下站起来说，“要感到另外一个我回去之前，时间并不多！”  
　　Doctor不知道为什么要去公寓。对于这里他也不熟悉，现在最好的办法就是听这位Master的意见。“这很简单~”他说着越过废墟，跑到远处那辆车旁。之前的警员还在那里，Doctor从口袋里掏出了通灵纸片说：“我是这里新来的督查，要用这辆车。”警员看了一眼纸片点点头。  
　　“刚才你看到了，我的同事走得匆忙忘记了自己的车。”Doctor一边说一边打开车门坐在驾驶座上。对方还没来得急说一句话他就把车开动了。Doctor把车停在Master站着的那块废墟旁，按了按喇叭笑着问：“Come with me?”Master从废墟后走了出来钻进了车内。  
　　汽车在曼切斯特的马路上行驶着，没花多久他们到了Sam Tyler的公寓。Master用他的音速起子打开了房门。简陋的房间。绿色皱巴巴的床单，床头摆着一个衣柜。橘色的皮沙发，老式彩电。空间很小，设备齐全。  
　　“好了，现在我们到这儿了。但是这里有什么特别的吗？”Doctor打开了电视，BBC正播放着关于提高税率的新闻。Master从Doctor站的地方绕了过去。站在床边的黄色衣柜旁边拍了拍。本来还在看电视的Doctor听到声音转身，Master手摸着衣柜门，正冲着他笑了笑，笑得意味那个无比的深长。  
　　过了一秒，两秒，三秒。  
　　Doctor的眼越瞪越大，终于大到了恍然大悟。他挠了挠自己的头发又举起双手惊呼起来，“你什么时候想到的！？”  
　　“在他把我们赶出门的时候~”Master耸了耸肩膀。从口袋里掏出了一把钥匙，打开了衣柜的门说：“欢迎来到我的TARDIS，Doctor.”  
　　

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
　　闹剧暂时停止了。Master看着操作台上的屏幕上面即熟悉又陌生的圆形Gallifrey文心情却并不好。他知道把他们赶走不是正确的选择。他把枪扔在地上，枪摔在地板上的声音响亮得有些刺耳。一双手从背后抱住了他，Master转过身怒视对方。Doctor就是Doctor，依旧比他高。对方裸着上半身贴了过来。Master退后了一步靠在了操纵台边缘。Doctor的胡渣分外醒目，脸上带着笑意。眼中写着“只有我们二人世界了”。他的胡渣蹭在Master脸上带来的感觉就像大餐之前的增强食欲的开胃菜。  
　　他们迫不及待又自然而然的开始亲吻。唇舌“交战”的激吻。Master的左手插进Doctor凌乱的头发里，右手扣住了对方的后脑勺，然后沿着脖子向下抚摸。Doctor分开了Master的腿，膝盖顶在对方的两腿之间，同时手也没闲着。他的右手往master的衣服里面探去，左手捧着Master的脸。对方没有反抗，至少目前还在他的掌控之中。灼热的吐息荡漾在他们周围。Master的右手在Doctor的背脊上游走。Doctor脊柱像是被人当做乐器在演奏，他颤了颤。Doctor的低腰皮裤让他的腰线显得更加的诱人。Master以前从来没有注意到这一点，他的手停在doctor的腰上，顺便捏了一把。Doctor将舌头从对方嘴巴里撤出，抹了一抹master嘴角不知道是谁的唾液说：“喜欢吗？”  
　　Master瞥了一眼对方，不予置评。他的手继续往下探，想把手伸到doctor裤子里，但手指勉强伸进去后卡在了手指第二关节。不得不说doctor这条皮裤真的很紧，比看上去的还紧。穿着不会勒得慌吗？Master感到疑问，于是他去拉裤子链。对方没有阻止他，反而挂着愉悦的笑容。  
　　然而笑容下一秒就消失了。Doctor忽然双手抓住Master的脑袋，食指中指无名指一起按住Master的太阳穴，以迅雷不及掩耳之势撞上他的额头。Doctor已经控制好自己的力道，但是依然听得到“碰”一声。Doctor的额头死死抵在Master的额头上不让他离开。Master没来得急喊疼，Doctor就闯进了他的脑袋里。粗鲁、野蛮，像在没有得到对方允许的情况下一脚踢开大门的混蛋。  
　　时空领主间的精神交流通常只有非常亲密的同伴才会进行。敞开思维和回忆就像在脱掉一层一层的衣服。这像做爱，比做爱还亲近，配合默契的精神交流能获得更大的快感与满足感。对方也能强行撬开被锁起来的回忆以及情绪。Doctor在Master脑袋里面乱串。Master毕竟是Master，他的防御很强，不会一下子就被入侵者看到了深处。Master皱着眉头抵抗着无礼的侵入者。无礼这个词通常都是来形容他的，这让他很不爽。Master不在乎和这个Doctor脱光衣服在这里做爱。显然的，他们两人都没有抑制想在这里来一次的欲望。但Master并不想和这个Doctor进行精神交流，对方那些黑暗疯狂的思想和自己比起来有过之而无不及。这个Doctor倒是毫不在乎自己的过去被看得一清二楚。Master能看到对方泄露的记忆。他是Doctor，又不是Doctor。他与另外一个Master的回忆与自己900多年的岁月交错在一起，快速闪过的画面像是还未泯灭的错觉，又真实得仿若垂手可得。  
　　Master讨厌他在自己脑袋里面乱串。就是和他熟悉的doctor一起，精神交流也是要得到双方的同意才会做的事。Master决定把他踢出去。  
　　但Doctor忽然变得温柔。他没有再在Master的脑袋里胡搅蛮缠，他顺着Master的情绪和回忆在一扇没有锁的门前停下。Master保持着高度警惕的精神状态在门口盯着他问：“你要做什么？”他们在思维空间里交流，不需要出声，但想法仍然需借助于语言传递到对方脑海中。  
　　“FUCK YOU。这是增进了解的最快方式。”Doctor轻描淡写地说，“我们在本质上没有区别，亲爱的，你我简直就是对方梦寐以求的情人。”  
　　Master给了他一个白眼，却没有否认他的话。  
　　“首要目标？”  
　　“征服宇宙。”  
　　“第二目标?”  
　　“征服Doctor/Master.”他们同时回答。  
　　“你不觉得现在应该改改第二目标了吗？Master.”Doctor说。他扭了扭腰迈开步子走上前。本去他想去抱住Master来个炫技的湿吻。在还差一步的地方他看到Master依然警惕的模样，Doctor改变了主意停下了脚步。  
　　“让人精神错乱的东西并没有消失。”Doctor说，“长久的痛苦与疯狂留下的焦灼痕迹，在这里。”他指了指自己的前额，食指在额头上敲了四下。  
　　“我能感受到你的痛苦。”Doctor凝视着Master。神色凝重，语气诚恳。  
　　“即便如此，你也要从我的脑袋里滚出去，Doctor.”Master不知道Doctor眼底的深渊是否有地狱在燃烧。他不能让那灼热攫住了自己。  
　　  
　　

　　伪装成黄色衣柜的TARDIS大门太矮了，Doctor和Master弯着腰走进去。里面比另外一个Doctor的Tardis装修要正常，也要宽敞。Master拉下了Tardis的操纵杆。他的Tardis启动的时候没有噪音。  
　　“我们现在去哪里？”Doctor问。  
　　“先离开这个噩梦之地，离开曼彻斯特……”Master双手撑在控制台上长舒了一口气。  
　　“你去把衣服换换吧。”Doctor看着Master还穿着湿透了的衣服关切的说，“我去厨房给你弄杯点喝的。”在经过一连串的事件后，现在两人可以稍微休息一下了。  
　　“你还不大熟悉这里的房间……”Master回头有点犹豫的说，虽然他确实很想去换掉这身跳楼和跳游泳池穿的西装，再喝点什么。但是他也担心Doctor会迷路。  
　　“没事，你告诉我厨房位置就行。”Doctor自信满满。  
　　Master还是带他走到TARDIS里面。他在一个门前停下告诉Doctor对面就是厨房。Doctor点点头。Master看着Doctor走到厨房里才放心地到另外一个房间换衣服。关上房门，他把身上已经干了一半的湿衣服全部脱掉丢在地上。他走到房间深处打开可以说是无穷大的衣柜前。柜子里有成堆的衣服。从小到大，每一次重生的装扮都在这里。一身疲惫的Master望着这些衣物忽然不知道该穿什么。  
　　而Doctor在厨房里也在纠结着不知弄点什么给Master喝好。TARDIS对他算友好。冰箱里食物充足，也没有打不开的柜子和破掉的杯子。一转身，Doctor看到餐桌上摆着巧克力，牛奶，糖和朗姆酒。  
　　“嗨，我说，这是要我自己动手吗？”Doctor环视四周问。灶台上的火点燃了，旁边还有一个锅子。“好了，好了，我明白了。”Doctor卷了卷袖子乖乖的去做热可可。他把牛奶倒在锅子里煮，接着往正在加热的牛奶里加巧克力和糖。巧克力全部融在牛奶里煮沸后他关掉了火然后等着这一锅浓香的液体稍凉。“这要花上好多时间。”Doctor指了指锅子。他一说完冰箱的门自己打开了。于是他又乖乖把锅放进冰箱。关上冰箱门，不到3秒，门再次打开了。一锅不会烫口的可可奶出炉了。  
　　“你可真是贴心的Tardis”Doctor陈赞了一句。最后在杯子里面加了一点儿朗姆酒倒上了可可。他自己先喝了一口，味道还不错。他拿着一大杯热可可打算回到控制室去。不料踏出厨房却走进了另外一间房。  
　　“前言收回。”Doctor朝着空气嘀咕了一句。他在房里慢慢走着，没看到一扇门窗。在Doctor有种要迷路的预感时，他看到了地板上Master脱掉的衣服同时听到了窸窸窣窣的声音。Doctor的两个心脏都加速了跳动。他顺着这些被丢弃的湿衣服往前走。在昏暗的房间尽头，一整面挂满了衣服的墙敞开着。正在把黑西装往身上穿的Master站在衣柜前，背对着Doctor。  
　　“Master……”Doctor轻喊了一声。安静房间衬得这一声呼唤嘹亮不少。Master转过身来。他穿着一套黑西服，没有戴之前的蓝色条纹领带。Master戴好黑色的领带向Doctor举起手打招呼。  
　　有一瞬间，Doctor觉得自己看到了Harold Saxon。他不是，他的手上没有戒指。Doctor把热可可递给了Master说，“不错的衣柜。”  
　　“谢谢。”Master笑了笑，接过杯子。他在Doctor的注视下喝了几口。偌大的房间里只听得到液体滑过喉咙的声音。Doctor看着Master喉结，忍住了想要去触摸的欲念。然而，毫无预兆的，Master却喝红了眼眶。Doctor看到眼泪在Master眼睛里打转。Master悄然无息的哭了，眼泪无言地滑过脸庞。在它们滴到可可奶里前，Doctor迅速地夺过了杯子并放在一边的桌上。Master闭着眼睛右手撑着额头。他很平静，却止不住泪水。Master用手盖住了自己的眼睛。  
　　“没事了，Master，没事了……”Doctor犹豫着，最终还是抱住了他说：“我可以帮你，让我帮你。Koschei.”Doctor不确定自己在喊谁的名字。  
　　错觉一旦消失，整场戏就要拉下帷幕。  
　　“Gallifrey，Doctor……回到Gallifrey……”片刻，Master将下巴抵在Doctor肩头。在错觉消失之前，或许还能享受它带来的慰藉。

 

　　Master把Doctor从自己脑袋里踢了出去后精疲力尽。睁开眼睛，他看到Doctor还是精神抖擞地贴在他身上。这让人不爽至极。Doctor仰着脑袋，随手把搭在自己眼前乱糟糟的头发梳上去，两三下，Doctor凌乱的头发服服帖帖呆在他头上。Master不想承认Doctor的动作和现在的模样看起来都性感得要命。  
　　“我们可以继续了。刚才做到哪里了？”Doctor装作在思考的模样然后想顿悟一样说，“哦，我的裤子！”他把Master的双手抓起来放在自己的腰上。Master本就没有打算抗拒身体上的欢愉。但他点了点自己的太阳穴说：“NO WAY.”  
　　“我明白，我明白！”Doctor举起双手示意“投降”，一会儿又改成了竖中指的手势。Master把手放回去Doctor的腰上狠狠地掐了一把算是报复之前的撞头之仇。Doctor疼得整个人弹了一下，他急忙揉了揉自己宝贵的细腰说，“你太小心眼了！”Master得意地哼了一声，把这当做夸奖。  
　　在他们在地板上打滚之前，Doctor重新调整了TARDIS的坐标。  
　　“要去哪里？”Master问。  
　　“做完了再告诉你，你会喜欢的。”Doctor堵住了对方的嘴。至于那条罪恶的，不透气的皮裤，最后还是他自己脱的。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
Gallifrey的天空依然是红色的。Doctor本以为她在这个宇宙会是别的颜色，蓝的、绿的、粉的、黄的、紫的等等随便哪一种颜色。但是Gallifrey还是红色，和他熟悉的Gallifrey相同。她并非模糊不清的湖中倒影，她比任何一颗星球都绚丽夺目。Master的Tardis在宇宙里离Gallifrey的地方不远漂浮着。他还在犹豫要不要把Tardis降落在Gallifrey上。Master的情绪稳定，看不出来是一个刚刚失控泪流满面的人。之前Doctor为了安慰他，说了很多自己和人类结伴冒险的故事，也告诉了这个Master时间大战以及他与Master是仅存的时间领主。而Master也说了些自己的过去。Doctor站在TARDIS的门口看着外面“自己”的母星，他想起来这个Master说过要避避风头，但他没有解释这个“风头”是什么。  
　　“你觉得他们会在上面吗？”Doctor问。  
　　“我不能确定，Doctor可能回去裂缝也可能会回到这里，但他并不喜欢Gallifrey……你们的Gallifrey……”Master看到Doctor的侧脸仿佛有一半在黑暗中，他停顿了下说：“我很抱歉，Doctor.”   
　　Master诚恳地表达着歉意。呆站在门口凝视着Gallifrey有好一会儿的Doctor侧身对着他说：“哦，你真是……”Doctor一时间感叹万千，他说：“你不需要道歉。这与你无关，这不是你的错，Master.”  
　　Master本想说“他会原谅你”，还是摇了摇头说:“我希望你能感觉好过一点。”Master给了他一个拥抱。  
　　“Gallifrey就在眼前了，Master……”Doctor问，“为什么不让TARDIS降落在Gallifrey？”Master叹了口气，放开了Doctor说：“我不是想隐瞒什么的，Borusa死在Rassilon之墓后最高委员会非要我当首相。我把事情丢给了Flavia大臣，跑去找Doctor。直到现在，好久没回去了……”  
　　“什么！”Doctor抓住Master的肩膀喊道：“难以置信！Master！我也跑掉过，哈哈，Fantastic！”  
　　Master的肩膀被抓得有点疼但他没做声。Master说：“之前我想了想，要找到另外的你和我，可寻的地方除了Gallifrey还有Medusa Cascade上的裂缝。直觉告诉我他们在这里的可能性很高，但是我一旦回去就很难脱身了。我们得做个计划……”  
　　“不，Master，他们一定在这里。”Doctor十分肯定地说，“因为你回来了。”一直在犯迷糊的Master顿时感到眼前的迷雾被拨开。他立刻冲到控制台前再次启动TARDIS。  
　　  
　　另外一边的滚完地板的两人已早早把TARDIS降落在了Gallifrey。红色的TARDIS突兀的出现在最高委员会办公大楼外的草坪上。守卫们看到一个赤膊的但穿着皮裤的男人和一个穿着一身黑的男人勾肩搭背的从TARDIS里走出来后惊恐万分。其中一个守卫急忙奔向大楼办公室，另外几个则挡在他们面前阻止他们进一步向前。  
　　“我们要见Flavia大臣.”Doctor说。  
　　“没有得到允许任何人都不能见Flavia大臣。”守卫恪守着自己的职责。  
　　“你们这些白痴，”Doctor深恶痛绝地说，仿佛再也受不了这些像机器人一样的对守卫吼了起来：“你们好好看看！我们是谁！？”Doctor嘴里嚷嚷着“我们”的同时手指着Master。  
　　“我是Master，我回来了。”Master非常配合地说。守卫们疑惑地看着他，倒抽了一口气。  
　　“告诉Flavia大臣，我非常想念她。”Master笑意盎然，他看着这些守卫们的眼睛说：“Listen to your Master.”这声音好似充满了魔力，守卫们一时间浑浑噩噩得忘记了疑惑，老老实实地让开了道路。Doctor和Master肩并肩，气势凌人的向着最高委员会的办公室进发。  
　　“把TARDIS停在里面不就省事了吗？”Master说。  
　　“这样多有戏剧性。”Doctor露出一个大笑脸欢呼“Funny!”Master哼了一声。两个人踱着步子，步调一致地始终踩在一个欢快的旋律上。  
　　可惜Doctor没有想预想中的那样为了好玩踢开最高委员会办公室的大门，为了让自己看起来不像是来捣乱的，在Flavia面前他都没有带粗口。  
　　“这么久了，我们都没有找到你Master……你看起来有些不一样了。”穿着Gallifrey华贵高领传统制服的Flavia本来看到Master而惊喜万分，但看了看Doctor后脸上立刻晴转阴。“我说过很多遍了，衣冠不整者不得入内，Doctor.”  
　　“哦，这个！”Doctor拍了拍暴露在空气中的胸口，“我走得太急，忘记穿衣服了啦~！”他环顾四周后继续说：“不介意的话我可以用那边的窗帘解决一下。”Flavia没理他，直接通知守卫送了一套Gallifrey的衣服。绣满花纹的拖地红外套和Doctor的黑色皮裤完全不在一个次元。Doctor非常不情愿的套上了外套。  
　　“你为什么和他一起？Master.”Flavia问，她有一百个理由相信这个Doctor还是他认识的危险的Doctor。  
　　“他找到了我，Flavia。”Master对Flavia解释道，“之前为了逃避责任和躲避你们，我变成人类呆在地球的时候遇到了危险。是他……”他停下来拉着Doctor的手，好像对方是他的力量之源，他紧紧握住Doctor的手说：“是Doctor找到了我。在我最无助的时候，他帮助了我。这段时间我思考了很多……连Doctor都可以不计前嫌的帮助我，逃避责任更不是我应该有的行为。我会做一个好首相。Flavia，这段时间辛苦你了。”Master声情并茂地说完这番话，眼睛里甚至含着一丝丝晶莹的泪水。Master是一个无可挑剔的优秀演员。Flavia差点就被感动了。加上Flavia本身就不想做代理首相，她没想太多就答应了master将权力还给他。  
　　“但是你得先去见见Rassilon.”Flavia说。  
　　“他不是死了吗！？”Doctor大声质问道。  
　　“Rassilon吸收了所有想去获得‘不死’而被他困在棺木里的时间领主的生命[1]，Borusa正好是能让他积累到达到复活能量的最后一个牺牲品……你不在，Master，Borusa死掉之后许多事情无人接受。Rassilon帮了我很多忙，特别在现在对抗那些对Gallifrey虎视眈眈的种族，Rassilon的政策行之有效。现在，可以说是我们在共同管理Gallifrey。你们会很想见见他的。”Flavia平淡地说完，两个男人却感到像在晴空万里被雷劈。  
　　Doctor和Master本计划着等Master成为首相掌握大权以后好好在Gallifrey上闹上一番。现在，又半路杀出了个Rassilon。Rassilon这个名字意味着各种麻烦，巨大的障碍。他们硬是被Flavia强迫着穿好了Gallifrey正式礼物去见Rassilon。在最高委员会的办公室，一个大肚翩翩留着胡子的老头坐在会议桌前一丝不苟的埋头处理公文。在Master看来这个完全不像Rassilon的Rassilon长得就像地球上圣诞节商场做促销时人类扮演的圣诞老人。  
　　Rassilon闷不做声的像盯着猎物一样审视着两人。良久，他才问了句：“你们和好了？”  
　　“是的！”这次Doctor抓起Master的手。Rassilon抬起了头说：“Flavia大臣已将大致情况汇报与我。Master，我很高兴你能回来，而且……还带着Doctor。但是非常遗憾的告诉你，现在Gallifrey的情况以不同以往，你还不能全权……”  
　　“我是首相！我有权利掌管Gallifrey！你这个蠢猪！”Master打断了Rassilon的话，想也没想就骂出了口。他对顶着这个名字的时间领主感到生理性厌恶。  
　　“你说话越来越像Doctor了，Master.”Rassilon将视线转向Doctor说：“看来你们私奔期间相处的不错。”  
　　“我们是光明正大的奔！”Doctor反驳。Rassilon靠在椅子上“呵呵呵”地笑了起来。Master突然觉得他换套衣服可以到地球上去卖炸鸡块。  
　　“这样吧，年轻人们，”Rassilon终于离开了他的桌子，走到Doctor和Master面前。他的双手放在背后像散步一样围着他们走了一个圈说：“难得你们今天穿得这么正式。你们干脆就结个婚，休一个长长的婚假。休假地点我也替你们想好了，就选在前咱们Master喜欢的地球。有我在，Gallifrey的事情就不用你们操心了。”  
　　“什么！？不！！”Doctor和Master嚎叫起来，两人的声音高得可以掀开屋顶。  
　　“这可不由得你们。”Rassilon站在他们两人正中间的面前，抬起他圆鼓鼓的脸露出了慈爱的笑容。  
　　“开哪门子的玩笑！”Doctor开始脱身上那繁重的礼服。这些衣服结构复杂又笨重，他还没脱完最外面的一件，一队守卫就冲进来Rassilon的办公室把他和Master团团围住。  
　　“乖乖听话，结婚，去地球。否则……”Rassilon说话的时候至始至终都温和而缓慢，现在语气里才终于有了点威严的感觉。“我就只好把你们关起来了。”他一说完，被围住的两位时间领主被层层的守卫群起而攻之。两手空空穿着笨重的Gallifrey礼服的他们寡不敌众，最终被敲昏抬走。  
　　Rassilon重新坐到自己的椅子上打开了通讯装置说：“Flavia，加强警备。”

　　  
　　注[1]:Rassilon,Flavia,Borusa三人这段在二十五周年特别篇里讲述到的.Borusa为了获得永生被困于Rassilon之墓。5th Doctor拒绝做首相，将事情推给Flavia后自己开着TARIDS继续旅行。

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
　　Master本想将他的TARIDS直接降落在最高委员会的会议室。但他突然发现委员会的大楼防御变强了。他只能找了一处防御薄弱的地方降落，地下室。  
　　分别穿着黑西装和棕色条纹的男人从一前一后从TARIDS里走出来。Master将他的TARIDS隐藏了起来。Doctor在墙上摸来摸去，表现出了浓厚的兴趣。他差一点就要舔上一口去分析成分，Master眼疾手快把他拉走，然后丢给了他一把音速起子。Doctor欢欣鼓舞的接过了音速起子。  
　　“感觉有什么不一样了”走了几步路后Master说。在一个转角前，四周响起不属于他们的脚步声。Master用手挡住了身后的Doctor继续前进。他们躲在墙后。另外一边正好有守卫走过。  
　　“平时防御也不会这么强，现在又不是有战事……”Master小声地说，“一定是出事了。”  
　　“看来另外一个你已经成了首相，再一次。”不好的回忆在Doctor脑袋里串来串去。“不管怎样，我们得找到他们。咱们得先到最高委员会会议室去。”Doctor说。Master点点头。两人谨慎地继续前行。不一会儿，他们差点又撞上一个守卫。两人急忙缩了回去，后背紧紧贴着墙。等脚步声渐远后Maser小心地向外面瞅了瞅。确定没有人过来，他对Doctor说：“这么多全副武装的守卫，不正常。难道他们又要开战？”  
　　“开战？”Doctor心里像是被抽了一下。  
　　“只是小规模的持续不断的冲突，目前来看还算太严重，你不用担心。”Master说，他知道Doctor想到了什么。Doctor低了低头看着Master。在这光线不怎么充足的墙角，对方的眼睛显得越发明亮。幽暗与光亮让Doctor的视线无法从Master脸上移开。这里也没有从时间大战逃亡的会听到鼓声的Master。这里没有时间大战。这里是天空依旧鲜红的Gallifrey。每一个人都活着，他不是最后的时间领主……Doctor无法自已地吻了上去。他尝到了一点点之前他做的刚喝完的可可，这味道在Master的嘴里甜得可以让人醉倒。吻了好久，Doctor才放开他。他们都大口呼吸，急着往肺里送氧气。  
　　“还有一种可能，他们是在看守重要的人。这下面有一排禁闭室。”Doctor准备说点什么，Master却红着脸先岔开了话题。Doctor下意识地摸了摸自己的脸，然后拿出Master给他的音速起子说：“那么，我们去验证一下你的推测？”  
　　  
　　-----------------------  
　　这是一间小黑屋。恰到好处的矮小，既不能让你伸直腰杆也不能让你舒服地躺下。Doctor和Master被Rassilon关在这里，两个人都戴着手铐坐在地上。好在这狭窄的空间里空气流通，他们不至于太热。Doctor挪动了下屁股朝Master靠得更近。他把满是胡渣的下巴搁在Master肩头神秘兮兮地说：“这里的监控已经被我破坏掉了。”  
　　“不要说我都知道的事情！”Master说，Doctor还蹭在他肩头似乎很享受。“现在的问题是要出去把Rassilon做掉！”Master咬牙切齿。  
　　“当然。Rassilon就是个变态。FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!!!”Doctor把Rassilon从头骂到了尾，从里面骂道了外。越骂越气愤，他从裤子里掏出了音速起子解开了Master的手铐。Master拿过起子帮Doctor解开了手铐。两人开始研究这个小房间力图寻找出去的方法。绝对平滑完整的墙面，唯一一个摄像头虽然坏了，但是也拆不下来。  
　　“FUCK!这玩意只能从外面打开！”忙乎了半天的Doctor说，“我看这就是Rassilon知道我破坏了监视设备却没采取行动的原因。”  
　　Master皱着眉头，拿出音速起子调节了一下模式。起子继续发出了红色的光。  
一直半蹲着在墙壁上扫描的Doctor一屁股坐下来开始脱衣服。而Master又开始重新扫描。  
　　“之前你为什么说不？Rassilon那个变态的提议。”Doctor一边脱掉衣服那些和繁文缛节一样让人讨厌的装饰一边说问Master。  
　　“你为什么说不？”Master反问他。  
　　“天啊，谁会去地球那种破地方度蜜年啊！”Doctor又说了一声“FUCK”。这衣服太烦人，他干脆用扯的。扯到再次光着上半身他才舒了一口气。抬起头，Master的屁股还在他眼前晃来晃去。完全没有经过思考，Doctor顺手拍了拍他的屁股。  
　　“我-绝-对-不-会-和-你-结-婚，不管哪一个！明白吗？！”Master回头把本就呆在角落的Doctor钉在墙上。Doctor条件反射的抓起衣服挡在自己胸口。在这样狭窄的空间里，两个人扭打起来。他们像是在滚筒洗衣机里一样与脱掉的和没有脱掉的衣服缠绕在一起。还没打得尽兴，Doctor靠着的那面墙倒突然出现了一条金色的裂缝。接着光芒像龟裂的花纹在黑色上扩展自己的领土。渐渐的，整面墙被金色占领。  
　　墙倒了。Master压着Doctor狼狈地倒了地上。Master抬起了头，Doctor仰起头。他们看到了自己，一个头朝上，一个头朝下。他们同时说了句“FUCK！”  
　　“谢天谢地，你还没当上首相。”在不远处站着穿着棕色西装的Doctor手里还握着音速起子。在外面的Doctor和Master本来拿不准要找哪一间禁闭室而正纠结的时候Doctor的音速起子收到了微弱到几乎可以不计的信号，他们才确定了要找的禁闭室。于是，才从Rassilon的小黑屋里逃出来的Doctor和Master又被他们的宿敌兼职爱人的另外一个自己抓住。两人被再次拷上了手铐。前来找寻的Doctor和Master决定带着他们回到Master的TARIDS里。  
　　“不！我的TARIDS还在外面，现在肯定被Rassilon那个变态藏起来了！！”Doctor举起被铐住的手抗议，“你们怎么能容忍我的好姑娘落在那个变态手里！！！”  
　　Rassilon这个名字同样给另外的Doctor和Master带来了巨大的震惊。他们看了看对方，从对方的眼神中得到了和自己同样的想法：不能确定这是不是真话。“Rassilon在我们的宇宙已经死了，Doctor”这个宇宙Master说。  
　　“你要相信你自己！”戴着手铐的Doctor洪亮的声音失去了镇静，他拉扯着自己的手铐以示不满。这个宇宙的Master知道他的Doctor是真的很关心Tardis，他不怀疑这点，他上前质问道:“如果你说的是真的，Rassilon他……”  
　　“嘘！！”另外一个Master中断他们的对话。“你们这些白痴，没有听到声音吗！？”大家警惕起来，这才注意到跑步的声音由远及近越来越大。他们的争吵声招引来了守卫。走廊的尽头，一大波守卫正向他们袭来。  
　　“赶快解开我们的手铐，把起子给我们！！”戴着手铐的Master朝着他的Doctor怒吼。Doctor却立刻一把抓住了他的Master，向其他三个人喊着：“RUN! RUN!！RUN!！！”他们两两一对。其中一个拉着另外一个的手铐都向着楼上跑去。四个人保持着高度的默契爬着楼梯。或许是守卫们“站住站住”的呼喊声和他们的急促脚步声营造出了紧张而刺激的气氛。他们在大楼里串来串去，全身的热血都在沸腾。四位被追击的时间领越跑越兴奋，为甩掉守卫不亦乐乎。他们差点完全忘记了是在逃跑，也差点忘记自己到底身在何处。

　　 **我们是漂流的一族  
　　但在永驻者的界内  
　　这时间的步伐   
　　你们毫不介意  
　　  
　　一切疾速的  
　　转眼就会逝去  
　　否则停驻的   
　　焉能启迪我们？[2]**

　　  
　　忽然之间，最高委员会的大楼变成了他们的迷宫般的乐园。单纯的快乐因对方的存在而在心中跳跃着。  
　　  
　　注[2] 里尔克.致奥尔弗斯的十四行诗之二十二


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
　　Rassilon在办公室第一眼见到想要回首相之位的Master时就察觉到了异样。不仅仅是发色的差异，Master身上有着和这个宇宙完全不同的东西。为了验证自己的想法，Rassilon暂时把这个Master和Doctor关了起来。随后把Master换下的黑色套头衫拿去做出测试，得出的数据证明了他的想法——这个Master来自平行宇宙。  
　　监控屏幕上正上演着一出有趣的喜剧。两个Doctor和两个Master欢脱地跑着，把那些守卫完全不放在眼里。他们在对付共同敌人的间隙还不忘记搞一搞内部斗争，被铐住的人试图逃脱然后失败，又把矛头转向那些可怜的守卫。Rassilon叹了一口气，打开了公共广播让所有的守卫都停下来并要Doctor和Master都去他的会议室。在那头的喜剧里，Doctor们和Master们在“这是一个陷阱不能去”和“去把他做掉”之间争论着，期间穿插着被铐住的Doctor和Master试图抢夺音速起子但被制止住小插曲。  
　　“我知道让你们回去的方法。”Rassilon的声音又响起。他的话刚说完，那边只安静了一会儿，接着四个人又围绕着“即使是陷阱也得去”和“你们别傻了，去也是去做掉这个骗子”的问题争论了起来。依然呆在原地。  
　　“如果你们还不来，我就把Doctor的Tardis涂成绿色。或者刷成彩虹色，我想Doctor会喜欢。”Rassilon耐着性子继续说。这让Doctor惨叫了一声“NO！”他试图跑开冲到Rassilon的办公室。这个宇宙的Master立刻把他拉住平静地说：“你不能离开我的视线。”  
　　“FUCK”Doctor嘴里骂着。“你们想回去！啊？”他说着的同时指着另外一个Doctor和这个宇宙的Master。“有考虑一下他的意见吗？”他又指着和他一样被铐起来的Master。“有问一下我的意见吗！？这不公平。”最后他又指指自己的胸口，义愤填膺的样子似乎遭受了天大的不公正待遇。  
　　“嗯，但是，事实上……我相信大家都觉得，如果我们投票做决定的话只会有一种情况……”穿着衣服的Doctor说，“永远是2对2。”  
　　这是句话是真理。大家都沉默了。不管怎样站在这里也不是办法，他们还是去了Rassilon的办公室。一路上一个守卫都没有看到，畅通无阻。甚至Rassilon办公室的大门都为他们敞开着。镇定自若的Rassilon坐在长桌那头等着他们。一踏进大门，第一次见到这个Rassilon的Doctor发出了“哇哦”的感叹，他没想到在这个宇宙他会是这模样。  
　　“说实话，我并不欢迎你们的到来。”Rassilon开门见山地说，“远道而来的Doctor和Master。你们的出现扰乱了这里的平衡，为了Gallifrey的安全我希望你们尽快离开这里。”他下了逐客令。  
　　“什么？”两个Doctor都着皱起了眉头问。  
　　“你把我和master关在那个破地方的事情不能就这么完了！”这个宇宙的Doctor说。  
　　“你们玩得不是挺开心吗，再说我本来就打算让你们出来了询问一些事情。你真以为我看不出来他不是这个宇宙的吗？”Rassilon笑了笑。  
　　“你打算帮助我们回去？”另外一个Doctor则比较冷静地问。他看着Rassilon，更多的是感到怀疑而不是要回去的喜悦。  
　　“是的，我会让Master和Doctor协助你们。对我个人来的说，我很希望你们留下来，毕竟我也好奇在你们的宇宙Gallifrey是怎样的。但你们呆在这里不妥。被扰乱秩序的将会以别的形式在未来影响到Gallifrey，甚至更多。作为时间领主，你们自己心里都有数。”Rassilon一脸严肃地说道。他走到提问的doctor面前迎上他质疑的视线问：“你似乎不相信我，这可以理解。你们和这个宇宙的doctor还有master除了外表几乎完全是相对立的反面。在孪生的镜子上，映出彼此双重的光华……所以，我也是想问一句，在你们宇宙的Rassilon是怎样的？”  
　　Doctor和Master交换了一下眼神。在属于原来的宇宙里，不久前的地球上，在时间就要终结的时刻，他们差点死在他手里。那个逼Doctor做出抉择的Rassilon让他们差点失去了一切。  
　　“他死了，”被铐住的Master冷冷地说，“他在……”Doctor连忙打断了Master的话说，“你不会想知道具体的情况的，就算知道了你们也改变不了任何事情。我只能告诉你，我们的Gallifrey已经不在了。”  
　　Rassilon捏了捏自己肉感的双下巴思考了一会儿说：“这足够了。”  
　　“我可不会协助他们的！”这个宇宙的Doctor带着手铐也不忘记竖中指。  
　　“你会的，Doctor，因为你的TARIDS在那里。”Rassilon摇了摇手指。  
　　“你竟然把我的TARIDS扔到那里去了！FUCK！”Doctor火冒三丈，他踢了一脚桌子。然后喊疼。看到Doctor的反应Master意识到了什么，他问了句：“Medusa Cascade上的裂缝？”  
　　“打开它，让他们从那里回去。”Rassilon朝着他熟悉的Master说。

　　刚刚来到这里的时候，Doctor和Master阴差阳错的出现在这个宇宙Doctor的Tardis里。这次在返程的路上，他们则坐着这个宇宙的Master驾驶的TARIDS上。控制台边的栏杆上还铐着两个时间领主。已经换回了自己的黑色套头衫的Master对回去没有表现太大的抵触情绪。这个宇宙的Doctor为了他的TARIDS不情愿地参与进来。他们来到Medusa裂缝的边缘，被封印的裂缝依然散发着强大的能量。  
　　“想打开裂缝，可不能把我还这样关起来”这个宇宙的Doctor说。  
　　“我会让他们回去，”Master在操作台上忙碌着。他按照Rassilon给的坐标很快就找到了Doctor的TARIDS。  
　　“打开裂缝和穿过裂缝都需要不小的能量。”在操作台边上看着屏幕的Doctor说。他还拿着这个宇宙的Master给他的音速起子。这个裂缝的名字让他充满了怀恋感。在属于他的世界，他曾经一个人就封印了它。  
　　“你们必须乘坐TARIDS回去。”Master说，“等会我会在Doctor的TARIDS旁边停下，用他的TARIDS打开裂缝。然后你们坐着我的TARIDS进入裂缝，这样的话能量是够的。机会只有一次。”  
　　“但你的TARIDS……”Doctor问。  
　　“这没事，让这台送你们回去更有意义……我会要Rassilon给一台更好给我。”  
　　“用这台打开裂缝，再用另外一台送我们回去。”另外一个Master说。  
　　“不行！那是我的TARIDS，穿过裂缝以后她可能会死的！”和被铐住的Doctor反对。和他一起铐住的Master知道这台Tardis对他有着特别的意义。Doctor强制想要和Master精神融合时，Master看到了一段不完整的记忆。这台Tardis是这个宇宙里的Doctor第一次和Master进行精神融合的地方。在这里的Doctor吵着要自己的tardis时候Master突然间觉得腻味了。  
　　“我已经决定用我的TARIDS送他们走。而且你必须和我一起过去开启裂缝。”这个宇宙的Master对他的Doctor发出命令。眼神虽复杂而坚定。在说话的时候，Master的TARIDS已经在Doctor红色TARIDS对面稳稳地停住。两台TARIDS面对着面，门对着门，只有两步之遥。他过去把Doctor的手铐把另外一头铐在自己的手上。然后也解开了另外一个自己的手铐。这个宇宙的Master对着另外一个自己笑笑，凑过去在他耳边说了点什么。  
　　换了另一种方式限制了自由的Doctor凑过去吻了吻两位Master。亲完他带着自己的master走到门前。打开门，门外TARIDS鲜红的外表跳出了布满繁星的黑色宇宙，裂缝正在它的后面紧闭着它巨大的眼睛。哪怕在睡眠中它也不安定。就像做梦时转动眼球带动着眼皮，漆黑之下隐藏的躁动干扰者周围无形的场。四位时间领主都能感受到，许多的过去、现在和未来的在这里交汇并扭曲着。而这个宇宙的Doctor和Master他们非常难得的意见一致，他们想要跳过去。  
　　“等等！”另外一个Doctor喊了一句。门口的两位同时回头。  
　　“这个音速起子，”Doctor走了过去想要把这个还给他真正的主人。“不用了，你留着吧。操作方法我告诉你了，等会儿裂缝一开，你就要将TARIDS开进去……”Master给了他一个饯别吻。  
　　站在TARIDS门边的Doctor瞧了两人一眼。向才吻了Master的“自己”晃了晃他没有被铐住的手，动作幅度小到几乎看不出来是在告别。他转身想看看另外一个Master。黑色的身影不知合适靠近在他身旁。  
　　“嘿，你还是穿这个好看，那些该死的礼服全部都应该扔到黑洞里。”Doctor让告别阻塞在喉咙里。但当他发出了第一个音节，别的话又跑出来了。“那些痕迹，”Doctor指了指自己的脑门，再点了点Master的额头说：“他也可以看见。你知道，他能看见。”他用下巴指了指另外一个Doctor。后者瞪了瞪他。他竖起了中指喊了一声“Geronimo”跃向对面的tardis。本就两步的距离，他动作跨装得像是要跨越星系。Master跟着一起跳了过去。Doctor撞上了自己的tardis。他抱着自己的Tardis，飞快地打开门。接着顺着手铐的链子把飘在太空中的master拽了进去。最后。Master说了句“好运”，Doctor甩了个飞吻，他们关上了门。  
　　砰地一声，这边的Master也关上了门。TARIDS里异常安静。在心底，他们两人都有羡慕过另外的自己在这个世界。在这里，Gallifrey还依然闪耀。  
　　“要回去了”片刻，Doctor打破了平静说，“我们不属于这里，Master.”  
　　“对，我们要回那个Gallifrey被你送入地狱的宇宙。”Master丢出这话，想看到Doctor暗淡、愧疚、痛苦交杂的眼神。但Doctor却只流露出悲伤以及温柔的神情。他熟悉又难以拒绝……  
　　“即便没有Gallifrey，我还有你。Koschei.”  
　　  
　　不多久，裂缝开始苏醒。当它周围的星星开始扭曲，光线形成漩涡状时，Doctor拉下了操纵杆跃入了裂缝。一瞬间，两人好似在无穷的颜料桶转来转去，TARIDS被庞大的力量挤压、拉扯着。直到白光开始重新洗刷整个视野……  
　　  
　　在外面的Doctor和Master抓准了时机重新封印了裂缝。  
　　“为什么Rassilon不再给一台TARIDS给你，这样我就不用和你勉为其难让你呆在这里了。”Doctor问Master。  
　　“为了让你们两人都在这台TARIDS上。”回答的是屏幕上突然闪现出的Rassilon大脸。他笑呵呵地说：“之前说了要你们休婚假。你们已经在前往地球的路上了。不要试图去破解我的锁定。等你们休完了回来，我……”Doctor一拳打在显示屏上。通讯中断了。  
　　“什么，婚假？”像呆在云里雾里的Master问Doctor。Doctor正在气头上，他和Master吵了起来。红色的TARIDS正向地球飞去……  
　　  
　　所有世上人和事全部像亚西比德所描述的塞利纳斯盒上的人像，有两个不同的面，只要你打开塞利纳斯盒，变会发现一些在刹那间全部颠倒过去。[3]  
　　或许这正是宇宙的奇妙之处。  
　　  
　　当所有的颜色退去。新的世界重新浮现。  
　　两位时间领主趴在撒着碎玻璃的地板上。Wilfred Mott正在戳着Doctor。Doctor费力地睁开眼，发现自己回来了。  
　　“Doctor！刚才你冲进去那道到白光，我真怕你再也回不来了。”Wilfred 高兴的热泪盈眶。Doctor缓了缓神爬起来坐地上，周围果真没有那个镜像宇宙TARIDS的影子。看到Master还在他旁边，他舒了一口气。  
　　“你怎么出来的，刚才不是关在……”Doctor问Wilf，他朝之前的控制室看去，透明的操作间已经被破坏得难以看到原貌。  
　　“我也不知道，Doctor，你们重新从白光里出来的时候有东西砸了下来，然后我就出来了，那些个什么能量好像也消失了……”Wilfred说。  
　　“你还好吧？Doctor，现在这个家伙好像还活着…这个你的族人，这个Master……”Wilfred依然心有余悸。而这时，地上的Master动了动手指，他快醒了。Doctor急忙去扶Master。同时他笑了着对Wilf说：“没有比现在更好的时刻了!Wilf！”Doctor的笑容像魔法一样让满地的碎玻璃都熠熠生辉，Master睁开了眼睛。

 

END

　　注[3]：伊拉斯谟.愚人颂


End file.
